The amount of media content that can be encountered by an online user has steadily grown to the enormous proportions that are currently available to Internet users. Whether a user wants to view photographs, listen to audio, or watch video, the opportunities and options are virtually limitless. While seeking out media content has become easier utilizing a number of web sites that continually improve search methods, improvements regarding the ability to save that content for later access have not been as plentiful. Typically, methods that a user can use to revisit encountered media content files of interest involve saving the media content file itself (viable only for small files or limited amounts of content) or utilizing a function specific to a particular web site, thus making the content available only within the context of the particular web site or in accordance with particular file sharing and distribution guidelines.